


Walking on Eggshells

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

I didn't actually mean for it to get to this point. I'd purposefully avoided dates for this very reason. But he had been so disarming.

It was difficult, knowing I was stronger than everyone else, knowing I could easily hurt someone if I got carried away. The first time I'd gotten intimate with someone, I was in high school. The boy I was seeing, Keith, I think his name was, ended up in the ER with a broken collarbone. We had been kissing, and I gripped his shoulder as things started getting hot and heavy. I felt a "SNAP" under my thumb, and Keith started wailing. That was how I'd found out I was Special.

There were a few of us. We were feared, admired, but largely harmless. Thus far there had been no problems, but people had their fears anyway. I kept my secret carefully, and guarded my abilities as responsibly as I could. That meant being incredibly aware when being physical with anyone.

I'd pretty much avoided anything since that first time, save for a few exceptions. There was that guy in Dublin who liked being strong armed, and as long as I was careful I only left bruises. Then another in NYC that just took over for me and did all the work. Any time I touched someone, these things ran through my mind. So in order to avoid the hassle, I avoided dating.

But Link was different. From the moment I'd met him, I felt like a silly schoolgirl. My heart would race, my hands would shake, and I'd get clumsier than usual. We became friends quickly, and I realized that my crush was a bit more than that. When he had finally asked me out, I was giddy, and I said yes without hesitation.

So now here we were. Link was on my front porch, saying goodnight, but I didn't want him to go... But I was terrified of him staying, too. He brushed my cheek with his hand.  
"I had a great time."  
It was all I could do to not wrap myself around him right there. "Me too." I smiled and whispered.  
And then it happened. He leaned forward and kissed me, and my world exploded. Somehow, I hadn't thought he would. Amd I had to, I just had to.  
"Want to come in?" I asked breathlessly.

....................

He had pulled me into his lap on the couch. I pressed myself against him, trying not to lose myself to my passion and actually try NOT to crush him. Perhaps I was being too gentle, because he lifted me and tossed me on to my back beside him, coming down on top of me a bit rougher than I expected. Seeing how much he had wanted me didn't help my self control any.  
I tangled my fingers in his hair and kept him pulled to me. As I grew warmer, I felt my body tense.

Oh no.

I tried not to hurt him. I threw my hands back on to the couch and flattened myself against it as much as I could- and the couch broke.  
"Holy shit!" Link exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Are you okay?"  
I felt myself relax, finally. "I- uh-"  
Link looked at me inquisitively, fascinated. "Are you...?"  
I shook my head vehemently. "Nope! No, I'm-" but he knew. I could see he knew. His eyes bore into me.  
"You are too." He said. He studied me.  
I sat in stunned silence. Me... Too? But that would mean...  
"You're a Special, too." I said in awe. I had never met another one before. We were all over the news, which is why I had tried so hard to keep it under wraps. I didn't want to end up in someone's lab for research. Yet here was another, someone I never would have expected, either.  
Link smiled. "Strength, huh?"  
"And pretty stellar eyesight. Yours?" I nodded.  
He studied me, obviously happy. "Flight and-" He paused, then grinned. "Have you been holding back so you don't hurt me?" He asked.  
I bit my lip and nodded again, looking at him shyly. He chuckled and stepped towards me until he was against me again.  
"You don't have to." He whispered, and kissed me again before adding, "And neither do I."

 


End file.
